One Lucky Contest Winner
by allycat222
Summary: Ally is a pessimist and doesn't believe good things happen to her or believe in luck. Her best friend, Alyx, convinces her to enter a contest to win tickets to the One Direction concert that weekend. I don't own any of the people or places mentioned. This is completely fictional based on my life!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Texas. The sun was blazing hot, the air conditioning was turned up to high, and as soon as you stepped outside you would start sweating. Alyx, my best friend, was over at my house. She was always here and we were always together. We kind of just click. There isn't another way of describing our have the same sense of humor, same taste in music, same taste in clothes, and same taste in men. We've been close friends since my junior year of high school and her sophomore year. It has never really bothered us that we're 2 years apart in age. She's 16 and I'm 18. I don't know what I'm going to do without her when I leave for college which is only a few weeks away. I don't think she's really accepted that I'm leaving yet.

We were laying on my bed listening to music, reading magazines, and talking about which concerts we should go to later on because I'll be in college.

" You've got to be kidding me," Alyx sighed longingly at some teen magazine. They were pictures of Louis Tomlinson.

" What now, Alyx?" I asked not really caring what she was doing while turning slightly from where I was laying on the bed to see what she was gawking at. She began tearing the pages out to put up on her wall," That's a keeper."

She shoved the magazine in front of me and rolled off the bed and started to pace frantically, " It's Louis. I can't. He's perfection! Can you believe that they're going to be here? In Texas? One Direction... breathing my air?!" Then she changed the station, then turned up the radio, and started dancing while touching up her make up. We didn't do much except go to concerts and hang out with each other and occasionally with other friends from school. We both liked to keep to ourselves and that's why we were such great friends.

I picked up the crumpled magazine as she walked around going on and on about what their wedding would be like. The picture of Louis that the page fell open to was one of him with his shirt off vacationing on some gorgeous island with some gorgeous girl on his arm. He was obviously playing up his charm for the paparazzi. I scoffed. Alyx glared.

I do have to agree with Alyx, they are really attractive. I'm not a crazy fan like Alyx is. The only thing is that they're humans too. I feel like they just want someone to talk to them as a person, not as a celebrity. I bet they have tons of those 'caring' fans already. Another thing I disagreed with Alyx about, is who is the most attractive out of the group. Don't get me wrong, they're all out of my league. I wouldn't say that we were ugly at all either. We're both really tall and lanky. Not exactly the ideal woman from what magazines say. I'm 6 foot and she's 5'11. Alyx has long, deep red hair and I have blonde. Alyx has chocolate brown eyes with tons of freckles everywhere and I have green/grey eyes and I'm really pale. I'm really hard on my self and always think the worst and never get my hopes up. Alyx says I'm really stubborn. She has a thing for Louis, but for some reason I like Harry the most. So do about 10 million other females. I know I have like zero chance in the world to ever meet them and I was perfectly okay with that. Alyx was determined though.

" Ally." She demanded my attention and was snapping at me to look at her.

I must have zoned out looking at the magazine. "Huh? Oh, Sorry..." I tried to play it off. I had no idea what she was talking about or how long I wasn't listening to her for.

" Ugh, just enter this radio contest really fast so we can maybe win some tickets to the One Direction concert this weekend with me. It's our only chance of getting to go to this concert. Please?! Don't be a downer!" Once she goes into in her 'anything's possible' mood, there is no room for logic or reasoning.

" Alright, alright. Fine." I agreed, and she was off on explaining the rules and how to enter the contest to win tickets as well as possibly 'meet' them. As soon as we entered the radio contest by texting about a thousand times Alyx squealed at me, " Now, we wait for the winner to be called!" She crossed her fingers the walked over to turn the radio up, never letting go of her phone while she paced the room, pretending to be distracted. She made a non-human sound when the Dj decided to play ' What Makes You Beautiful' for the 100th time that day. I grabbed my lap top and I decided to look up when other bands we liked were coming into town to play so she wouldn't be too disappointed about not seeing One Direction.

" Haha Alyx, come on. You don't have to pace around like that. It's not going to help us win. When they go to the commercial break, they'll call the winner. They're going to call, I promise. It's part of the rules of the contest, remember?" I was trying to calm her and get her to sit still for more than 10 seconds. She was giving me a stress headache. This seemed to work because she sat down and threw her hands up in the air, frustrated, after a minute of silence.

" Ugh, Ally. You don't understand! I have to- no, NEED to go to this concert. One Direction. Live. In Texas! Just imagine..." Alyx drifted into deep thought. I sighed and shook my head.

I took that moment to look through the magazine again while she was telling me about what she would wear to one of their concerts on the slight chance she got to see, or even crazier, meet them, " ... I would definitely wear my converse, like Harry has, to give us something to talk about."

I wasn't really listening to her full story. I don't tune her out a lot, I was just making sure we didn't miss the contest. I had been tuning in and out until I heard the radio Dj say, " ... and here we go! Let's call our lucky winner up, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alyx! Shut up!" I sat up straight, straining to hear a cell phone ring – for her sake so she wouldn't yell at me for letting her miss it. " Hey, I just want to look good for my babies-" " Alyx, your phone, it's buzzing! Find it!" She flew off the bed and grabbed it from her purse. I can't believe she wasn't holding it. " Oh my fucking god. I got it... wait.. its not mine.. " She looked at my phone on my desk and stared at me and motioned me to answer. " ...Hello?" I answered awkwardly. I'm so bad at conversation. Alyx was staring at me like a hungry vulture. " Congrats! You're are 104th texter and the winner of the One Direction tickets to the concert this weekend!" The Dj yelled into my ear. " Re-really?! That's so awesome!" I managed to get out. " Yeah it is! Stay on the line and I'll hook you up with tickets and..." "... and? There's more?" I asked really confused. Alyx didn't mention anything else we could win earlier. " Yeah, I'm hooking you up with backstage passes and meet and greet passes as well! Don't forget that you and a friend get your own dressing room to get all gussied up for when you meet and hang out with One Direction!"

"... No way! Thank you so so much! My friend will love this too!" I stammered excitedly. I'd never won anything and hadn't expected to win these tickets. I was so surprised. Alyx was silently flipping out until I got off the phone. She had to excuse her self to the bathroom like 5 times. I was on hold for a while apparently.

The next day Alyx was over again. I had all the tickets and passes sitting in my lap and I was just staring at them, like if I touched them they would go away.

" Ally. I can't even. You WON. This is so cool!" Alyx gushed while I was in my state of shock. Her voice brought me back to reality. " We're going to the concert and we get to meet them. BEST YEAR EVER."

I looked up at her un-sure and confused, " Alyx, we're going to One Direction in 2 days?"

" Fuck yes we are!" She shook my shoulders and then began to plan our outfits. She had really good style so I totally was okay with this.

The next two days went by in a surreal blur, up until when we were leaving for the concert. Alyx suggested that we bring an extra, dressier outfit for when we meet One Direction after the show, so we were bringing those along with us to the venue, where we happened to arrive really early. Alyx's obsession had won the argument of time in the hopes of "extra One Direction time." We were lead to our dressing rooms- early, which already had make-up artists and hair stylists waiting for us. I guess being early really is on time in show business.

"See you on the other side!" I heard Alyx yell before my door to my dressing room shut behind me.

" Hey, You must be Ally?" A man asked me while judging my hair and face to see what needed to be done. He began picking up pieces of my hair.

" Haha yeah I am. Nice to meet you!" I felt really awkward but tried to play it off.

"Pleasure's all mine. Now let's get crackin'! I know you've got some potential to look hot. I'm just here to help bring it out of ya."I laughed as He said with a pinch of my cheek and motioned to the make-up artist and began to explain what he wanted her to do to me.

Time flew by in the dressing room and I mentally thanked Alyx for making us get here so early. The beauty team wouldn't let me see anything they were doing until they were satisfied with the finished look. They were nice enough to make conversation with me while I was in there and asked me about what my second outfit looked like. Once they saw it, they insisted I wear it the whole night since it would " accent my new look" and make me look "so freaking hot." About and hour before the show was sceduled to start, they announced they were finished with me and I could look in the mirror. I looked like I could be in a movie! I couldn't stop looking at myself. I had never worn so much make up before. Not that I really wore make up anyways. I could get used to looking like this. That's when Alyx walked in. She looked good too. I know by the way she looked at me that she thought the same about my new look too. The time soon came for us to be led to the band's dressing room. Alyx was freaking out so I had to be calm for the both of us. Even though I was really excited, I couldn't show it be cause I didn't want security to cut our meet up short or something.

I turned to Alyx who was walking a few steps ahead and said in a half whisper, half yell thing, " I really hope they're as nice in person as they appear to be in films and interviews. I mean, I hope they're not superficial or anything or its not all just a front. You know? I just don't want to be disappointed when I meet them." I said as we walked into the room. The boys where already sitting and hanging out and when we walked in they were starring at us. Thankfully there was some music quietly playing in the back round. I broke out into an obnoxiously bright shade of red because I'm pretty sure they all just heard me talk shit about them and well, it's bloody One Direction. I looked down and my feet and they suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world and stayed near the door to the room, while Alyx sauntered in a few feet.


	3. Chapter 3

" Hey, I'm Alyx!" She beamed confidently and smiled. She looked like a freaking model.

" ... Uh," I mumbled awkwardly and attempted to smile. They looked up at us and smiled, waving and welcoming us into their room graciously. I think that was meant more for me. I'm never nervous about meeting people I'll never see again, but I guess meeting world famous pop stars kind of intimidates some people.

" Hey, so you two must be the lucky winners to get to spend some quality time with us before the show," Liam says standing up to shake Alyx's hand and smiled at me warmly. I still had not moved much from the doorway.

" Ah, I'm so excited to meet all of you!" Alyx let out a bit loudly.

" Haha it's always nice to meet a fan," Louis said and got up and gave Alyx a big hug. I would be hearing about that "moment" forever. I was still awkwardly in the doorway when someone slammed into me- hard, knocking me down.

"Always on your phone mate," Niall mocked, and then looking at me apologetically before giving Alyx a hello bear hug.

"Oi, shut up," the person snapped back.

I nodded in recognition to Niall.

Then the person behind me turned his attention to where I was on the floor. I was awkwardly trying to get up without causing a scene. My knee was hurting really bad, but I wasn't about to accuse anyone of anything. I was struggling to work my self off the wall. I still hadn't looked up at my attacker. He bent down offered me his hand to help me up.

"I am really sorry about that," I mumbled before looking at the person helping me up in the face. I froze.

" Uh... hi," he stammered. He smiled at me and stuck his hand out again for me to shake once I was standing, blushing a bit as he did so. Or was he flush from running into me?

" Haha hey," I mustered back as calmly and as cooly as I could. I could tell I was blushing a new shade of red. As much as my leg hurt, I wasn't about to limp away from Harry Styles. I think I was still holding his hand..


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, what's your name?" He asked me, but before I had the chance to answer he called someone over in my silence and asked them to go get us an ice pack for my knee. "Sorry about before," he apologized, " I'm Harry." He smiled at me again, showing off his dimples. His warm arms circled around me and his large hands supported me. One was on my waist and the other on the small of my back. He helped me limp to over to the couch. "Let's rest up that knee before the show, shall we?" He suggested as we sat down.

" No, no it's fine. Really, it doesn't hurt at all." I tried lamely to assure him I was fine by trying to get up, but lost my balance due to the sharp pain my knee emitted. " Ugh," I moaned instinctively as I fell back onto the couch and clutched my knee. I forgot Harry was there and quickly looked up at Harry and smiled reassuringly when I saw how worried he was about me. "I'm Ally," I managed to get out and laughed as I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He laughed as he shook it, smiling at me. God I'm so awkward. Even with pop stars I never fail to embarrass my self. I might have imagined this next part, but I'm pretty sure he lingered holding on to my hand before letting it go slowly when Louis came over and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Aw, you alright babe?" Louis asked us both with a kind smile, he was both concerned and amused at the same time.

"Yeah I'll manage. Thanks." I trailed off. I looked at Harry who was on his phone, again.

Louis laughed, " You're Instagraming this mate?"

I was so confused and before I knew it, Harry stood up was taking a picture of me and Louis was pulling a frown and pointing at my knee. "... Uh" I stammered, blushing from the attention. I quickly looked down at my knee and began re-adjusting my ice pack to not look awkward anymore.

" Oh, sorry!" Harry began. He put his phone down on the table in front of us and sat down again. "You've got to admit, this is a really funny first way to greet a fan," Harry laughed, smiling at me. " Okay now pout!" He quickly grabbed his phone again and began an attempt at a photo shoot before I could protest. I knew he was a flirt and make me feel better, but this really was unexpected.

"Ally?! Are you okay?" Alyx gasped when she saw me on the couch.

" Yeah! I'm great. I mean, I'm in really good hands," I stumbled awkwardly over my words as I looked at Harry and he smiled. He caught my eyes and looked down really quickly. I'm pretty sure he just blushed. Does Harry Styles even blush anymore? I thought he got off on this sort of stuff. Boosts his ego and what not.

"Let's get a picture for Twitter!" Niall yelled as he jumped up to join the now crowded couch and grabbed his phone. He ran over to where the crowd was now forming around me. " Of Harry and his victim only, please."

This caused the crowd to disburse. Alyx went a corner in the room to go talk with Louis, Zyan and Liam without complaint. Harry moved closer to me for the picture. He put one arm comfortably around my shoulders to support me and I leaned into him instinctively as if we did this all the time. He put his other hand protectively over the icepack on my injured knee. This gesture caused me to blush like crazy, and I had to look at him and smile. He was smiling at Niall for something. Oh wait, a picture. Crap. The flash went off and I looked at Niall for his comment on how it turned out.

"Posted!." He just smiled and walked off to join the others. "I'll send it to you later mate," he called over his shoulder at Harry.

Harry turned to me and I realized I was blushing from how close we were to each other. My thoughts were running wild. I was within kissing distance of Harry Styles. This caused me to blush even more, and I looked down. I was sitting really close to a boy. Not just any boy, Harry fucking Styles. I looked up at him and then he realized we hadn't moved yet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, sorry." When it hit him he wasn't moving away from me. He still didn't move.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for taking care of me Harry. I hope I'm not distracting you too much from your pre-show duties." I gushed, trying to stop blushing. I was looking down fidgeting with the icepack once again. He was still sitting really close to me with his arm around my shoulders, so it wasn't doing me any good. I looked up at him.

" You would never," he said gently. Searching my eyes. I don't know what he was looking for, or what he would find.

" Okay, well if you say so." I said awkwardly. I was a terrible flirt. I had never been good at it. I was hoping he would stop making me blush so I wouldn't appear so lame. " So, " I attempted to start a conversation after a moment. " Is this how you get all the ladies?" I asked lamely.

"Wha- What do you mean?" He was really confused. I must have thrown him off with the question. Guess that question was not in my eyes.

" You know. To get all the girls to like you. You knock them off their feet, then you get to take care of them and then get to gaze into their eyes all seductively..." Did I just admit he was being seductive? Oh god.

" Oh.. hahaha no not normally! Usually when fans, well girls, come in here, I'm already in here with the rest of the lads." He gestured towards everyone else. "Then after a minute of saying hello, they all ask for a picture and for me to sign something." He continued. He turned my icepack over for me, and looked back up at me.

" Oh, right..." I said awkwardly realizing I was a fan too. " Uh, speaking of being a fan and what not... could I ..." I held up my iPhone and waved it once.

" Haha sure thing!" He smirked at me and took my phone from me.

"Hey!" I whined and lamely tried to get it back, with no success I crossed my arms and pouted.

" I'm always the one in the photos, If I'm going to be in them again I want to take some for a change." He winked at me and held my phone out in front of us. "Come on then, smile for the camera!" He ended up taking like 500 photos of us and got some intern person to take some group shots of all of the boys with me and Alyx in there too.

"Okay guys, 10 minutes til you gotta go perform. Let's go," some official said at the door. I think it was their manager. He kept alternating looking at his watch and his phone, then he would mumble something into a walkie-talkie. He began to tap his foot when the boys didn't come running out.

"Aw already? We're having a blast." Liam complained and looked at me and Alyx.

"We're having a really good time with Alyx here," Zyan chimed in.

"They're really funny," Niall said.

" I'm having a lot of fun," Harry said and then looked down at me.

"Well... how about they come back after the show's finished?" The official sounded desperate, looking for compromise I suppose. I think he was hoping this would get them to leave the room on time. Which meant 5 minutes ago in show business.

"Excellent, It's a date!" Louis said looking at Alyx. "Although, you're going to have to wait until after we take photos with some of the other fans to talk with us some more."

"No, that's totally fine! We'll be here!" Alyx gushed.

"Yeah, definitely," I said breathlessly agreeing and staring at Harry's arms while he was turned around looking at the official in the door. I shuddered.

"So where are you guys sitting?" Harry asked. He turned around and was leaning onto the couch.

" Uhm, 5th row in the center… we won them." I said lamely, realizing he already knew that.

"Excellent, I'll be sure to give you a wave on stage!" Harry promised.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For good luck," I whispered and smiled at him. I hoped he couldn't tell I was shaking or how nervous I was for doing that. He got up slowly, gave my knee a gentle pat, looked down at me again and smiled. He needed to stop making me blush. He rounded up the other boys and they started walking towards the stage.

" I'll see you soon," Harry called over to me with a wink. Then they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked over at Alyx, she was frozen in her place. "Alyx, you okay?" I called out. She was frozen in her spot.

"Yeah... just... that was One Direction... and and LOUIS KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK. HE CALLED ME BABE. I. Can't. BreaTHE." She finally got the words to come out. Thank God we were the only two in the room right now.

"Haha there she is! I thought I lost you to a non-crazy Alyx! Let's go to our seats. Ready?"

"You betcha!" She yelled, grabbed my hand and we were off. We were escorted by two burly men. I guess the picture Niall posted made us internet famous and had to be watched. Girls kept staring at us and sneaking pictures of us. " Ah, perfect spots," she sighed in bliss as she settled in before the show in our seats. "I bet you the lights will make their muscles look so toned." She whispered to me as the lights when down.

"I bet all these pictures of us will be on tumblr in 45 minutes." I whispered back.

The concert was amazing. They sang beyond perfect. As promised, Harry pointed and winked at me during his solo in 'What Makes You Beautiful' as well as winked and blew me a kiss at me during 'One Thing.' Alyx never took her eyes off of Louis who shot an imaginary gun sexily at her. I had to laugh at her adoration. "You'll go blind from staring," I joked as I nudged her in her side so she'd breathe. The twitter question time was hilarious to watch. Alyx recorded some of it on her phone. 5 minutes before it ended, the burly men approached us and asked us to follow them backstage before mass chaos erupted from the pre-teens in the crowd. If you ever go to one of their concerts, be prepared for little girls screaming the entire time


	7. Chapter 7

We were standing at the refreshment bar, which was out of the way backstage in a secluded, quiet spot. My ears were ringing. I had my back turned to the boys and the fans. I was looking through tumblr to look for gifs from the concert. I liked it over here in this spot because no little girls where pushing me over to get to the boys. "Ally... I think Harry likes you," Alyx whispered in my ear. She was watching the boys at the photo set for all the fans to take pictures with them.

"Oh please, what makes you say that?" I asked, curious as I turned my attention on them too now. They all some how managed to look great after an hour worth of jumping around on stage.

"Just look at the way he looks at you, and when he does look at you, he can barley take his eyes off of you for a second." She observed, playfully punching my arm. This caused me to blush wildly. I looked back at my phone.

"Oh whatever. He just... likes having us around... and he's a massive flirt." I muttered, nervous to be the attention of one of the worlds most sought after teens. "Besides nothing could ever happen between us. It would be impossible. He's..."

"Harry Styles?" She finished for me. She knew what I meant because she's practically in love with Louis. I hope he realizes this.

"Yeah..." I looked away and began swirling my drink in my cup, then back up at Harry and he waved casually like a little kid, causing me to blush all over again. He couldn't like me. That only happens in the fanfic that Alyx has me read. I waved and smiled back at him. "He doesn't like me. He just likes... to flirt… a lot," I suggested. I could not get my hopes up.

"Whatever you say Ally. I know you have a crush on him too. Or at least think he's hot," Alyx said unconvinced of my argument. "Look here they come, fix my hair?" She asked as she fixed mine. She looked stunning.

"You're fine," I whispered reassuringly as they approached us. I put my phone down and picked up a drink for whoever came up to me first.

"Hey girls! So, what'd you think?" Niall asked sincerely. I handed him a water.

"It was..." Alyx was searching for the right word to describe their performance.

"Amazing." I finished for her as I looked at them all and then my eyes landed on Harry and smiled. I'm pretty sure he just blushed or that could be from all the camera flashes and the freaking concert he just put on. He doesn't like me. Right?

"Aw thanks guys! That means a lot," Liam said and gave us hugs at the same time. He smelled wonderful. This made my head get all fuzzy.

"Definitely," Louis agreed, and took Alyx's hand. "Let's go and hang out in the dressing room, yeah?" Alyx didn't say anything but I could tell she was freaking out on the inside. I knew her way too well. She just smiled, nodded and took off running with Louis and the other guys followed suit, one by one.

Harry stayed behind to help me walk back due to my knee injury. I doubt standing and jumping around on a hurt knee helps the healing process much. I don't think I realized how badly I was hurting until Harry clutched my arm as a lost my balance when I tried to walk away from the table I was sitting on.

"Whoa there champ. I gotcha," he assured me by putting his other hand on the small of my back again. I could feel my cheeks burning bright red. "It's the least I could do."

"Thanks. I don't think I realized it was that bad until you grabbed my arm just now, but some ice and putting it up should help it out quite a bit." I said and smiled at him trying to show it didn't hurt that bad. "Harry-" I started but stopped when he looked down at me.

"Yeah," he said, stopping both of us when he looked at me, wanting me to continue.

"Uh, thanks for helping me. I didn't expect you to be so... normal. I appreciate it a lot." I said, grateful for him to relieve the pressure off my knee.

"You're quite welcome," he smirked at me and paused. Suddenly he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the door of the dressing room. "We were never going to make it at your slow pace." He smiled big at me, happy with him self. He slowly put me down at the door, laughing as he did so. He was really cocky. I'm sure my blushing helped his ego.

"Hey now, I'm not the one to blame for my sudden injury." I said breathless from being carried, and at how close we were. How could he smell so good after performing?

"I plan on making it up to you, someday." He smirked at me. "Could I borrow your phone?" He held out his hand expectantly.

"Yeah sure," I said. I always get anxious when other people go through my phone. It's not that I have anything to hide, I just get super uncomfortable. Plus don't celebrities have their own phones? "Actually I left it on the drink table." I said, embarrassed. I leaned against the doorframe.

"No worries! I'll go get it!" I watched him goofily run off out of sight and I waited for him against the wall where he left me. "All finished," he chimed and handed me back my phone, smiling big revealing those dimples that are hard to say no to. He startled me, I guess I zoned out trying not to focus on the pain. I kind of just stared at my phone in my hand. Pleased with himself, he laughed and held out his arm for me to grab on to and helped me to the couch in the dressing room.

While he went off to find an icepack and something for us to drink, I went through my phone, worried at what he might have seen or done.


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes had passed when I got a text**: Hey how's the knee holding up? X**

That's weird, no one knew about my knee.

**Depends. Who is this?** I quickly typed back. I was curious to see who it was. I wonder who Alyx might have told... Oh wait… Niall tweeted a picture! Crap.

**Harry ;) x** I must have blushed a whole new shade of red at the point. Do I have Harry Styles' phone number now?

It didn't help when Harry returned and sat extra close to me with the icepack and waters in hand. "You weren't supposed to get a text from me until you left, but you were so worried about what I did to your phone, I couldn't resist." He smiled at me, explaining. He moved closer to me on the couch. There wasn't that much space left to move too. "I got you another icepack," and he held it up for me to see. "May I?" He gestured to my knee with his eyes. It was throbbing. He gently pushed up my dress higher up my thigh to get better access to my knee.

"Yes, please do!" I said a little too eagerly. He laughed.

I winced as the icepack met my knee.

"Oh sorry! I didn't-" Harry started.

"No, leave it." I put my hand on his to stop him. "It feels good. I just wasn't ready for how cold it would be, that's all." I smiled at him reassuringly and closed my eyes and sighed in relief from the cold. I think my hand contact might have startled him at first because he kept looking at our hands, but didn't move them. He just looked up at me waiting for me to open my eyes again.

"Thank you for taking care of me Harry," I started with my goodbye speech. I hate them. I opened my eyes and looked at him. God he's gorgeous. Who even has collarbones like these? I just wanted to touch them. I knew Alyx and I had to get going soon, so I had to say it, "I really mean it. I didn't know what to expect when I walked into this room today, but I am so lucky to have been here and I wouldn't change a thing. Harry, I'm glad I met you. I hate goodbyes, and mine are always lame. I know you'll forget me by the next meet and greet at your next concert, but I'll never forget today or how great it felt to be around you." At this point I was tearing up and I sounded like such a pathetic fangirl. I was sounding like I was breaking up with the boy. I'd only known him today. A tear slid down my cheek as I looked away from Harry. I hope he thought it was from the pain in my knee. Harry was quiet the whole time. He just kept searching my eyes or looking at our hands or adjusting the icepack on my knee. He took my breath away when he suddenly wiped my tear away and then cupped my face in his large hands, gently forcing me to look at him.

He tucked my hair behind my ears, " I could never forget you." He whispered to me, still searching my eyes. I didn't realize how close our bodies had become at this point. He was looking into my eyes when he said," I like you Ally. A lot. I know it's crazy because we've only met today but I hope you like me too." He admitted, moving closer to me but looked away dropping his hands from my face.

I took his face in one hand and pulled him closer to me again. I rested my forehead against his. "Harry, of cors-" was all i got out before his lips were on mine. He smiled and kissed my hands apologetically before excusing himself to get me another icepack.


	9. Chapter 9

Niall came over after a few minutes of Harry's absence and plopped onto the couch. He had a habit of making himself at home. They all did. He turned to me and asked, " So how are you doing?" Referring to my knee. He obviously hadn't seen what just happened between me and Harry and I hoped my blushing wouldn't give me away.

"Oh... It's uh... still there." I tried to lamely joke. "It's really sore actually. I don't think I can make it to our car. Even getting here really early gets you a mediocre spot!" I admitted honestly. I felt I could be completely honest with Niall, about anything. There was just something about him that was really trusting.

Niall nodded, " Yeah didn't think so." Looking at my knee and smiled mischievously at me.

"What?" I was really confused. This caused him to smile even bigger. I started panicking internally. If this was a horror movie this is where they would murder me. Boy band by day, serial killers by night.

Niall broke my juvenile thoughts. "Okay, so me and the other lads sprung for you and Alyx to get a room in the same hotel as us while were here! I mean we're here all weekend. Welcome to a weekend with One Direction. Oh, Alyx already cleared it with your folks. You don't have a choice. Besides it'll give you time to rest up your ankle under my care," he added with a wink. " I make a mean recovery sandwich."

" Niall! Oh my goodness!" I squealed and pulled him in for a big hug. I didn't know the boys well, but I felt like I had known them my whole life.

"Haha you're absolutely welcome Ally!" He gushed, taken aback by my hug.

"Oi, what I miss?" Harry asked putting a new icepack on my knee and startling me. He looked sort of jealous.

"I just told Ally the great news. That she gets to stay with us all weekend!" He high-fived Harry before he ran off.

Harry stood there for a moment to process what Niall said and a big smile crept on to his face as he sat down next to me again, pulling me close. "I guess that means you don't have to say goodbye just yet," he mused playing with the icepack. He was making fun of my sappy goodbye.

" I honestly don't think I could have handled it," I added super dramatic. I was channeling all fan girls. He laughed as I pretended to faint into his lap.

"Hey, could you send me some of those pictures we took together from earlier?" He had his phone out again after a moment. " I don't want to forget about them."

"Sure, no problem," I said suddenly remembering the photo shoot we had earlier today. I picked about 10 of the best ones. "Okay, done." I said and put my phone in my lap and waited for him to tell me why he wanted them. I was still laying on his knee.

" Oh, right. Well, I'm posting one on twitter. An update from 'my victim.' All the fans are going nuts. They wish I would push them down. It's a little creepy.'" he laughed and then smiled at the pictures.

"Oh no! I haven't even seen the first victim picture that Niall took. Show it to me?" I was freaking out that I looked like a fan girl in the arms of Harry Styles.

"But first, another photo shoot!" He held up his phone this time in front of us and we took hundreds of silly, cute, and serious pictures.

"Alright, i think we've taken enough!" I laughed after a few minutes. "We must have taken about a million of them!"

"Yeah, but none like this." He said as he grabbed my face with his free hand and pulled my lips on to his and took the photo. He pulled away and smiled while he took another and finished with the photos for now. "Now, I'm done." He said and smiled down at me, smug because he caught me off guard. " I think those two are the best one's yet, I'd say." He mused as he was looking back at them. "I'll send them to you," he added winking at me again once he'd finished.


	10. Chapter 10

" Harry, they're already my favorite yet," I smiled in reply when I'd received them and blushed simultaneously. "Oh, change of subject. Alyx knows that we like each other. She kind of has a feeling for relationships and if they work out or not." I spilled.

"Oh?" He added not surprised, not taking his eyes off of me. He seriously needs to stop making me blush.

"Yeah she told me that you had a thing for me after the show," I added.

"Well, she was right." His eyes were shimmering while he smiled. He was loving the attention. Is that even possible?

"I'm worried that this will end badly..." I started after a while but trailed off.

"Can it wait til after this weekend? Can we just be together without consequences?" Harry asked, guessing my thoughts and raising his eyebrows.

"Of course it can," I smiled back at him and pushing back my concerns of us being from different worlds. The end of the weekend is going to be rough.

" Fantastic!" He yelped and pulled me close. "I can't wait to do this..." He trailed off and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oi, get a room Harry!" Louis teased as he sat down next to us on the couch. We both smiled at each other as Harry went back to nursing my knee.

"You know that photo that Niall took of you two is going viral all over the internet, right? I think it's edited a million different ways on tumblr already," Louis added.

"What photo?" I was really confused.

"Of you and Harry. Harry and his 'victim'. You haven't seen it yet?" He asked. I shook my head no. He pulled out his phone and opened up his Twitter to show me. In the picture you could see Harry holding me in his arms and looking like he's helping me nurse my wounds. Then there is me looking at Harry like nothing else in the world exists. It doesn't help that I'm blushing in the photo.

"It's quite the photo," Louis added. "You guys are going to piss quite a lot of fans off being such a cute couple and all," he joked. With that he got up and ruffled Harry's curls, walked over behind Alyx, and grabbed her waist really sweetly. This caused her to jump and squeal slightly. She leaned into him like they had been dating forever.

"Ally?" Harry was calling my attention, " You okay?" He was really worried about me. I hoped I didn't look too rough.

"Oh, Sorry. Yeah I'm fine. I was just watching Louis and Alyx. She absolutely adores him," I said as I nodded in their direction. They were flirting up a storm. Go Alyx!

"Yeah, he fancies her like I fancy you. We were talking just before the show actually about you two," he said smiling down at me while he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. The gesture gave me goose bumps and made me blush once again. I couldn't take it anymore, hurt knee and all I moved on the couch to face him and put my legs around him. "Ally, your knee-" I cut him off before he could finish. I grabbed his face with one hand and with the other I grabbed the back of his neck to pull him close in to me and kissed him. The kiss surprised him at first but he soon got into the kiss.

"Ow! I shouted. A sharp pain in my knee reminded me that I needed medicine and a new icepack. Bending it around Harry wasn't helping it, neither was the fact that during our embrace, Harry used it as support. A tear rolled down my cheek. I was upset with myself for ruining such a perfect moment with Harry and my knee really hurt. I kissed him again to assure him that he did nothing wrong. He kissed away my tear and helped straighten out my leg.

"I'm sorry, but no more of that for us for now," he said with a wink. "How about I go find you an aspirin or a medic?" He kissed me on the cheek one last time before going to look for something to help me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, you okay?" Liam asked, concerned as he sat down next to me. "Harry didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

"No, no! I just bent it and I shouldn't have." I said truthfully.

"Okay, good." He smiled at me. Why are all of them so attractive? If it was acceptable I would keep them all for my self. Polygamy is socially accepted right? " Well I'm here to keep you entertained!" He continued. " So how about we get you off this bloody couch and into the van that will take us to the hotel? Piggy back ride style, yeah?" He added with a wink and some wagging eyebrows.

"How could I refuse an offer like that?" I laughed, "But, Niall has to film it!" I compromised. Now he laughed and called Niall over and we told him what to do. Louis and Alyx helped me off the couch and onto Liam's back because I was weak. I'm surprised I wasn't crying. As soon as I was up, Niall announced he was filming by counting down from three and Liam and I were off. Racing through the backstage area until we reached the van. I guess Niall got distracted. Me and Liam were all alone. He slowly set me down making sure he didn't hurt me. We were standing really close to each other at this point. He had me pinned against the van to support me with his strong arms and was staring into my eyes. I looked down and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. He smirked. Why is it that every time I'm in close proximity to a boy I blush? It gives mixed signals. We stayed really close like that for a while. I think he wanted to kiss me but something was holding him back. "Hey, wait a second," I started trying to not be awkward. "I'm not leaving with out Harry and everyone here too. I mean he should aid his victim. It's the least he could do," I managed to get out lamely so he'd make me stop blushing. I bad for ruining a moment.

"Oh right," he said, flustered and confused. "You call Harry and I'll round every one else up and tell them we're ready to go. Be right back!" He said with a smile and affectionately squeezed my arm. "You'll be alright by your self for a few?"

"Yeah, I'll just get on twitter or something.."

As soon as he left, it got really cold out side. I slid down to the ground to relieve the pain in my knee. I took out my phone from my pocket and fumbled to find Harry's number. What just happened with Liam? I'm pretty sure he has a girlfriend. He was definitely not flirting with me. Harry's the flirt. Right?

"Ally? I haven't taken that long, have I?" Harry asked with a laugh as he answered his phone.

"No, no. It's just that Liam carried me to the van and he's gathering everyone up to leave. I wanted to let you know because I'm sitting on the ground out here alone, and I couldn't leave with out telling you I was leaving" I said honestly. I hoped he couldn't tell I was blushing through the phone.

"Not for long you're not! I'll be there in no time!" I could tell he was smiling though the phone.

"Yeah, I also need someone to keep me warm AND stable seeing as I can barley walk on my own now. Thanks to a certain someone. By the way did I mention it's freezing out here?"

"Okay, okay. I'm almost there. See you in a sec. I'll bring my hoodie for you," We hung up and with in a couple minutes he appeared with his famous purple Jack Wills hoodie in hand. He saw me in on the ground and jogged over to me.

"Nice timing, Harry." I smiled at him, but my chattering teeth won the battle. He chuckled and lifted me up, and helped put his hoodie on me and wrapped me up inside his arms. "Aahhh, much better I sighed with a smile as the chattering stopped." Harry murmured in agreement and rested his chin on top of my head. His arms wrapped around me felt good. I never wanted this to end. His smell surrounded me. I wasn't about to move any time soon.

" So uh Ally, can I talk to you a moment?" Alyx called to me as she walked outside and saw me and Harry. She looked anxious. I wonder what she wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yeah, sure. Uh, Harry... could you help me over to Alyx?" I looked up at him as I asked.

" Not a problem," he said as he held out his arm for me and then wrapped the other arm around my waist. What a move. I hope Alyx was watching this.

"Thanks Harry," I smiled as he walked slowly off, playing with his phone once he sat on the bench waiting for everyone.

"Yeah, Alyx?" I asked as I turned to look at her. I couldn't read her face.

" Ally, like are we dreaming? Okay no, didn't think so. So what I wanted to say is that I know it's Harry and One Direction and everything but seriously, don't do anything you wouldn't do with a normal boy from school. I know that sounds stupid and we'll probably ignore this later but I think we should just kinda know that they might want to try something this weekend because they're famous and here for only one weeked," she gushed in a hushed voice just incase someone else was listening and so only I could hear. She looked so stern. I haven't seen her this serious in a while.

" Alyx, I know. I have been thinking all that too. I tried to bring it up with Harry and he said we should worry about it later this weekend like when it's officially time to say good bye. What I'm trying to get at is that we should live in the moment. You know?" I don't know who needed more reassurance that we would be okay. Me or Alyx.

We both turned around to see that the boys were over by Harry. They seemed to be talking in hushed voices too until Louis stole Niall's hat and they ran around until some official ushered us to get into the van before fans found us. That sounded like good advice to me. Alyx pulled my arm over her shoulders and helped me into the back of the van. Zayn made him self at him between the two of us. He draped on arm over each of us. Niall stretched out on the middle row, then Harry and Louis sat in the front row.


End file.
